girls, 10 boys ,13 shows ,1 night and 1 TV.
by Aroe
Summary: Teh title says it all:>>It's about the Geniryoudan and a TV...It's kinda a sequel to "It's not in the script"..


Disclaimer : This is my 7th HxH fic and read the other ones to see the disclaimer !!!  
  
It's kinda a sequel to "It's not in the script".  
  
Before all : Today,I watched over and over my NieA_7 cassette...And I felt like laughing a lot !!(but I live in a sad sad dark dark world)  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
IF YOU'VE READ "IT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT", this is the second chpter...But with a different topic...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
3 GIRLS, 10 BOYS , 1 ZOMBIE , 13 SHOWS AND 1 TV !  
  
  
  
"At least my dear Ryoudan...After hunting for quite a time, chasing it and capturing it..I HAVE FINALLY STOLE A TELLY !!!" exclaimed Kuroro.  
  
"COOL !" All the members cheered !!  
  
"Now , we can watch Rurouni Kenshin !! " exclaimed Nobunaga .  
  
"WHAT THE ??? WE AIN'T GONNA WATCH STUPID RUROUNI KENSHIN TONIGHT !!!" yelled everybody.  
  
"Of course,not" commented Uvo "We're gonna play Street Fighter !!"  
  
"YOU !!! YOU LET ME WATCH THE SCIENTIFIC SHOW OR ELSE !!!" yelled an enraged Sharnalk.  
  
"Or else what ???" asked Hisoka.  
  
"Dunno...Just thought it sounded tough..." answered Sharnalk.  
  
"No,people, we're gonna watch 'Love kills sometimes' " settled down Franklin.  
  
"I don't know what love is but I certainly know I'm gonna kill you if you put that show on." answered a *totally* UNagressive Shizuku ,with her Deme- chan in one hand.  
  
"People,people,people...Calm down.We're gonna watch the Soccer Championship" tried Kuroro.  
  
"NO !" everybody exclaimed in unison.  
  
"What the ? Ain't I your leader ?"  
  
"You're the head, we're the feet..Can a head move without feet ?"  
  
"Can feet move without legs ?"  
  
"Can legs move without Brain ?" yelled Sharnalk.  
  
"So,you people think I'm right."  
  
Everybody threw a murderous look at Sharnalk,for he had certainly been watching too much educative shows and it might have affected his brain(I saw that in a cartoon,I also heard somewhere that cellphones made her grow).  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP CLEVER-HEAD ????? " everybody yelled at him.  
  
"What about 1001 ways to torture people ?" suggested Feitan.  
  
"No.What about that cool show, 'sewing mistress' ?" asked Machi.  
  
"No !! What about James Bond :: Memory Bullet ?" asked Pakunoda.  
  
"James Bond ?? Who the heck is that ??"  
  
"I know ! I know !! "exclaimed Franklin, "a mixture of action with big robots(Franklin boxes the air) and Romance (Franklin makes that kissy-kissy sound.)Try to guess !!!"  
  
"Gundam Wing !"  
  
"Candidate for Goddess ?"  
  
"Turn A Gundam ?"  
  
"Hunterxhunter !" exclaimed Sharnalk .  
  
"IDIOT !! THERE'S NO ROBOTS NOR ROMANCE !!"  
  
"yes, there is.Soon,I'm gonna go out with Machi." answered Hisoka, before getting punched by Machi.  
  
"and soon, he'll have to replace his broken arm by a robot piece." continued Machi.  
  
"NO PEOPLE !!! WE'RE GONNA WATCH BRAIN POWERED !!!!"  
  
"?????????????????????????????????????????????" everybody exclaimed in unison.  
  
"C'mon ,people...We're gonna watch the Soccer championship" said Kuroro, waving Comet Town's flag(ok,ok...That's a bit weird).  
  
Phinks, who had stayed speechless, took carefully the TV in his arms.  
  
"HE'S KIDNAPPING THE TV !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Shizuku.  
  
"People people people !! calm down !! I just wanted to watch "The Mummy of the Dead Pharaoh strikes back as a mummy so be careful little kiddies he's gonna kill you if you don't wash your teeth properly."  
  
"Didn't you made us watch that when we were 4 ?" asked Franklin,Sharnalk,Kuroro in unison.  
  
"No.We watched , "Go to bed kiddies or the big evil girl will change you into dust.""  
  
"I thought it was 'Nono-chan' ?"  
  
"No,it wasn't. The one we watched was even scarrier ::It was CHIBI MARUKO CHAN !!!!!"  
  
"GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAHHHHHHHH !!" everybody gasped in horror when they heard the name of the most evil thing on earth.  
  
"Hey wait...It's not as evil as that shoujo manga I was FORCED to read....SOOOOOOOOOOO horrible !!:" said Shizuku.  
  
"What was it ?" asked Machi.  
  
"Miruku SHAKE !"  
  
"GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !!" everybody gasped again in horror.  
  
"What ??? Nothing compared to what my little sister read..."started Hisoka.  
  
"YOU HAVE A LITTLE SISTER ???"  
  
"Nopee,but the person who took care of me wanted one so I was forced to do ballet & read Shoujo manga..."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW HISOKAA POOR YOU !! " exclaimed Machi.  
  
"Yeah, and to console me, you have to give me a kiss."  
  
"In your dreams." shot back Machi as she punched Hisoka.  
  
"Anyways,what did you read,which was so horrible ?"  
  
"....OjaMajoDoremi..."  
  
"HEY ! I LIKE THAT !! I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A MAJO WHEN I WAS YOUNGER...Until I watched spy stuff..." exclaimed Paku.  
  
"Let's watch unneat stuff !! "exclaimed Korutopi.  
  
"YEAH !! All the "Not allowed under 13" stuff I always dreamed to watch : Chucky,Halloween Party,The Hole,Scream." exclaimed Sharnalk.  
  
Everyone stared at him with H.U.G.E eyes...  
  
"I didn't mean that..."answered Korutopi.  
  
"Oh..."nodded Sharnalk.  
  
"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !! GO COMET TOWN, GO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"The boss stole the TV !!!"  
  
"Then why not killing him ?"  
  
"Woh,c'mon...We'll just torture him...LET ME DO IT !!" requested Feitan.  
  
"Maybe...................................................................... ........................" was he answered  
  
So,the Geneiryoodan stole the TV and gave Feitan Kuroro as a birthday present,since they didn't know his birthdate...  
  
But then, Kurapika stepped in and yelled : "GIMME BACK MY TELLY !!!!"  
  
"No ! First to steal it, first to keep it !" was he answered.  
  
"Yea Yea right. CHAIN JAIL !!!"  
  
"Ah !! It won't work, it's only for the Geneiryoodan members" exclaimed Kuroro ...But the TV flew...  
  
"hey !! BONORENOF, IS THAT YOU WHO PAINTED A SPIDER WITH THE N° 14 ON THE TV ???"  
  
So, Kurapika got back his TV...  
  
And your poor author , Aroe aka Kaze(hey Kole Jing ! Akirin! Orora !Megori !) waited patently to be murdered and cursed by tons of flames...  
  
*this is kinda like a sequel to "it's not in the script".* 


End file.
